Même si je te pardonnai
by Nevermind555
Summary: Une énième dispute, l'usage de mots indélébiles. Kanon et Rhadamanthys auront du mal à s'en remettre et leur couple s'en trouvera à jamais changé. OS.


_Même si je te pardonnai_

Rhadamanthys s'installa dans son fauteuil, verre à portée de main. Kanon avait, une fois de plus, claqué la porte mais il reviendrait. Les fois précédentes, la Wyverne avait encaissé les reproches de l'ex-Marina sans broncher ou presque. Mais cette fois, la voix avait tonné, donné dans les graves agressifs et efficaces. Le dragon des Enfers avait fait le dos rond un nombre incalculable de fois... cette fois-ci, il avait présenté sa gueule la plus féroce. Le Juge ne pouvait plus souffrir les reproches assommants adressés par son amant. A l'entendre, on aurait pu penser que tous les efforts venaient toujours du même côté et que Rhadamanthys n'avait jamais bougé le petit doigt afin de sauvegarder leur relation. Or c'était absolument faux ! En effet, le Juge s'était mis à dos la quasi-totalité des Enfers en affichant ouvertement sa relation avec l'ex-Mariner. Il avait été convoqué par Hadès en personne et subi l'humiliation de sa vie de Spectre !... Que diable, n'était-il pas, lui, Rhadamanthys, un Juge indéfectible ? Et cette entorse avait à jamais entaché sa solide réputation de serviteur à la fois loyal et dévoué. Bien qu'il ne l'eut jamais avoué, Rhadamanthys était très attaché à sa réputation. Et pour Kanon, pour ce foutu Grec, il avait mis au placard ce à quoi il tenait le plus. N'était-ce pas là une grande preuve d'amour ?...

* * *

Le Juge vida son verre d'une traite. Il joua un instant avec le large verre à whisky, observant le jeu des glaçon à l'intérieur de leur cage translucide. Il soupira. Non, cette fois Kanon avait droit à une colère justifiée, par Hadès !... Le verre manqua d'éclater sous la pression imposée par Wyvern. Certes, Rhadamanthys aimait Kanon plus que ce qui lui servait d'âme mais les marques d'affection avaient leur limite. Et Kanon était insatiable. Wyvern eut un bref sourire - dans les relations intimes aussi, le Grec était plutôt de ce genre là.

Le Juge se cala un peu plus profondément dans le fauteuil, sur un soupir lourd, menton levé, paupières closes sous le fier monosourcil.

* * *

Aux termes agressifs et injustifiés de Kanon, son sang bleu n'avait fait qu'un tour dans ses veines et il était sorti de ses gonds. La voix s'était alors déployée, frappant Kanon de mots parfaitement ciblés, ceux qui faisaient le plus mal - des mots qu'il s'était plu à terrer au plus profond de lui-même durant des années. Les déclarer avait alors fait plus de mal que de bien. Et si cette dispute signait la fin ?...

Le Juge ouvrit les yeux, fixant le plafond. Adieu moments volés à l'éternité !... Adieu corps chaud contre lequel se blottir après l'amour !... Adieu superbe et arrogant accent Grec !... Adieu présence réconfortante après une journée de labeur !...

Rhadamanthys fut déchiré par un nouveau soupir. L'avait-il à ce point dans la peau ?... Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

* * *

Le Juge leva son superbe mètre 89 pour se servir un second verre - chose plutôt rare à cette heure. Les glaçon tintèrent à l'intérieur du verre accueillant le liquide ambré.

Rhadamanthys demeura debout un instant, adossé contre le meuble centenaire. Bordel, était-il possible qu'il eut laissé Kanon prendre tant de place dans sa vie ?... Par Hadès, le Juge était réputé pour trancher les péchés propres à la chair avec une intransigeance affichée, dans une attitude froide et détachée, alors qu'il se livrait lui-même aux plaisirs charnels nuit après nuit !...

Le Grec était parvenu à trouver toutes les clés permettant d'ouvrir son corps crispé et blindé aux plaisirs interdits, faisant frémir Wyvern plus que de raison, lui arrachant des cris que lui-même ne s'était jamais cru capable d'exprimer. Ordure de Grec !...

* * *

Le sourire fleurissait sur les lèvres de Wyvern. Il avait été un peu dur avec son amant mais... il fallait qu'il pose son autorité, que Kanon entende une fois pour toutes cette voix le frapper dans ses certitudes. Les dragons s'étaient affrontés sur le ring des mots, les gestes avaient presque suivi. Le combat avait été rude, les vérités étaient venues remplacer les poings. Cette fois-ci, ça avait foutrement dérapé !... Rhadamanthys ne regrettait rien. Il espérait juste que les mots fassent leur chemin jusqu'à la raison de Kanon. Le Grec était un être explosif, volcanique. Et l'Anglais adorait ça !...

* * *

Rhadamanthys venait de regagner son fauteuil, quittant son haut tant il faisait chaud à cette période de l'année aux Enfers, planté simplement dans un jean sombre. Sa tête dodelina un moment contre l'assise et il fut cueilli par le sommeil après cette journée de travail harassante. Il n'entendit même pas la clé glisser dans la serrure et ouvrir la porte pour la refermer lentement.

Kanon se profila dans l'entrée, passant sa tête chevelue dans entrebâillement de la porte, découvrant son Juge qui dormait du sommeil du juste. Il en sourit, attendri. La vision fit fuir toutes les paroles blessantes prononcées il y avait un instant par ce même Juge. Il s'avança, décidé de profiter de la vue : ces pectoraux développés, ces bras solides, cette toison blonde qui faisait la nique à la ceinture du jean pour courir jusqu'au nombril. Ah !... Kanon était sous le charme de ce Juge, lui, l'enfant rebelle du zodiaque. Une envie lui frappa les reins et il vint chevaucher le Juge qui, par réflexe, l'agrippa par les cheveux dans une poigne ferme et sans concession. Les paupières n'étaient pas encore levées mais le sourire jouait sur les lèvres fermes du dragon au sang divin. Kanon vint faire glisser les siennes le long de celles de Rhadamanthys. Le regard doré se fit jour et rencontra les prunelles vives du Gémeau.

Kanon fit courir ses mains le long des abdominaux marqués de Wyvern, appréciant particulièrement les frissons que cela générait. Puis les doigts vinrent cueillir le blond des cheveux hirsutes. Les sourires s'agrandissaient à mesure.

"Tu n'avais pas tort sur tout." admit Kanon.

"Toi non plus." concéda Wyvern.

Les lèvres vinrent se cueillir, se saluer, dans une danse sensuelle aux codes sans cesse renouvelés, comme pour sceller les aveux.

"Que deviendrais-je sans toi ?..." dans un ronronnement grave.

"Une pauvre petite chose." l'humour pour rassurer, pour titiller l'envie déjà présente dont les marques ne cessaient de croître.

L'amour, l'instant d'après, sur le fauteuil, au sol, à l'envi.

Jouer avec les doigts de l'autre, tout en le dévorant des yeux, respirations encore brèves, torses soulevés, corps moites. Le sourire pour remplacer les mots.

La morsure pour affirmer son territoire, une nouvelle guerre érotique à monter de toutes pièces, des jeux aux règles élémentaires pour dominer la partie.

Le dernier coup de reins qui emporte tout sur son passage, faisant s'envoler les voix pour frapper les murs habillés.

Puis le sommeil, entrelacés, collés, jusqu'au petit matin.

L'éveil avec ce goût prononcé dans la gorge. Les mots qui revenaient à la conscience ; les forts comme les faibles. La blessure qui demeure ouverte alors qu'ils avaient tenté de la panser avec les moyens disponibles.

" _Même si je te pardonnai..._ "

Rien ne sera plus comme avant.


End file.
